fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet "Stockholm Syndrome" Til Alexandros XVII
Garnet, formally known as Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, is one of the female protagonists in Final Fantasy IX. She starts her journey getting scooped up from the castle by Zidane, Black, Cinna, Marcus, and Baku. (Also known as the Tantalus Crew!) Though, Garnet had wanted to get captured so she could be brought somewhere, but... Well. We'll just let you figure that out later for yourself as of to why she wanted that. Poop. 'Appearance ' Garnet's figure is small and petite, she wears an orange, skin-tight jumpsuit with a puff and bell sleeved, white blouse. Adorning the thighs of her jumpsuit are large white buckles. She wears matching maroon gloves and small, heeled boots. She has cream coloured skin, brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her long hair is pulled into a very low ponytail with a turquoise hair clip. She wears a black choker and a jewel strung around her neck by a small chain. Garnet's formal attire that she wears around the castle is a bit different. She wears the jewel with the small chain, but she also wears a long, white, floor-length dress. The dress has light green decorative designs. She wears a silver tiara with silver chains hooking around the back of her head for more support. She wears cut off sleeves with the same colours and designs. The third outfit Garnet has is her orange-jumper wear plus a long white cloak that goes down to her knees. This cloak is white and red, almost a replica of the cloaks worn by the white mages in the beginning Final Fantasy games. Poop. Canon Garnet In Final Fantasy IX, Garnet, at the beginning of the game, is very formal. She speaks in a very sophisticated way and her posture is royal-esque, playing up to her title very well. She begins to be sort of naïve, not really knowing much about the real world since a majority of her life was spent in the castle. Though, through the game she matures, becoming more wise over the time. She experiences death of someone she loves, the truth of who she really is, and the pasts of all of her friends. At the end of the game she has grown up exponentially, staying loyal to Alexandria and her friends. Poop. FFTumblr Garnet Garnet showed up in FFTumblr Town sometime in April (loooool, I think) she was really shy talking to everyone there, but soon warmed up a bit. Garnet is very caring and protective over her family and friends. She'll never hesitate to put herself in danger just to keep them safe, even if it scares her a bit. Whenever she first showed up, she had a bit of trouble and drama popped up here and there. She was a little spit fire and never really cared about what she said and who she said it to if she was mad. Though, over time, she learned that with the title of being the Queen of Alexandria, she needed to straighten up, then and there is whenever she changed her attitude and worked hard to become a great queen, as well as a good leader. Though, still, however polite and restricted as she can get, occasionally she will slip into a comfortable zone with her family and friends. She'll tease them for hours on end, but it's all with love, of course. Poop. Relationships * Ventus is Garnet's husband. Even though he is a derpy, carny molesting, aspiring keyblade master, she loves him more than she could ever explain. Whenever he goes on missions, especially ones that last for days, she and Mochi always worry over him. * Mochi (A not-available roleplay spot) is Garnet and Ven's pet moogle. He calls them both “mom” and “dad” instead of by their names so they see him more as a child. *Sarah Jane and Darren are Garnet and Ven's soon to be children. They're due in October. * Fuu is Garnet's best friend. She's always been there to help Garnet and Garnet admires her strength and ability to communicate such strong feelings without many words. * Beatrix is Garnet's most valued General. She speaks with her on occasion and really commends her for being so strong and diligent. BEATRIX IS ALSO HER BREAST FRIEND FOREVER, THAT WILL NEVER EVER CHANGE. THE POWER OF THEIR BREASTLY FRIENDSHIP WILL ALWAYS BE WONDERFUL. *Steiner is Garnet's most valued Knight in the Pluto Knights. She's always considered him close to her because he went to extreme lengths to protect her along with Alexandria. *Zidane is one of Garnet's old best friend's. They don't talk as often as she wishes to now and days, but she'll always care and hope he's doing well. *Blank is one of Garnet's distant acquaintances, though she hopes to get to know him more seeing that they spent a bit of time together in her past journey. *Little Riku is her little brother. She adores him and thinks he's one of the cutest things she's ever laid eyes on. She's proud of him for being so strong. *Even is her father, he's usually very busy with lab work, but she understands and greatly enjoys spending time with him whenever he's around, wallowing on his floors. *Odin is Garnet's Eidolon in FFIX, though the Odin she interracts with is Lightning's Eidolon. She's very close to him in human!form as well as horse!form or whatever other form he takes on. *Firion is Garnet's brother that she adopted into her Family. She loves Firion very dearly and greatly enjoys how cheerful and commited he is towards making the world a more peaceful place. *Poop. Category:Characters